The adventures of Upendi and Rafiki
by x.fresh.hannah.x
Summary: A magical adventure of 2 girls with special powers warning this was written a 5am
1. Chapter 1 all about us

The adventures of Upendi and Rafiki

The adventures of Upendi and Rafiki.

I am Upendi and my best friend is called Rafiki, and yes we are girls. We go to school in an underground world called Betaland where we also live. We are not normal teenagers we are "special" as we have magical powers so we can do magical things. I am a time lord who transports myself from time to time by a special compass on my necklace, Rafiki all ways see the best in peoples futures, but don't ask her what you are getting on a certain occasion it ruins the surprise!!

Everyday has been an adventure for us ever since the magical day we received our powers…


	2. Chapter 2 one down one to go

The adventures of Upendi and Rafiki

Today is the first day of secondary school and me and Rafiki met up before school started to catch up on what we both did over the long summer vacation. The bell rang and we rushed into our first lesson which was on the opposite side of the building and first impressions are always important!! (Even with teachers).

Our first class was inner peace. This lesson is where we have to focus our thoughts and concentrate on finding the magical source within. None of us knew what our powers were but I just couldn't find my inner peace "I HAVE NO PEACE!!" I exclaimed. Everyone else was calmly relaxing when I rudely interrupted as I just couldn't concentrate one bit.

Finding a power is harder then it looks even if Rafiki found it as easy as eating a slice of toast.

After my rant on how I couldn't find my inner peace I had finally calmed down in time for lunch. I was biting into my liver coated octopus with fresh maggot batch when all of a sudden…A lighting bold hit Rafiki's brain making her shake like a doll with the strangest expression on her face which really creaped me out. As she stopped this nonsense she looked at me and giggled like a little girl saying,

"Good luck with your new boyfriend!!"

"What are you talking about I don't have a boyfriend…" Just as I had said that a deep voice lurked behind me saying

"Heyy, I'm Covu, I was just wondering if you would like to… Ermm… well… go out with me on Saturday." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I've had a crush on Covu for ages but never had the guts to talk to him. The strangest thing is that Rafiki knew he was going to ask me.

"I can't believe it, I'm a nix!!" Exclaimed Rafiki

"What on earth are you talking about, what is a nix? It's not a disease is it??" I proclaimed confusingly.

"No, its nothing bad this means I've just found my power and I can see into the future and can see the good things that will happen to people. I can't believe it, I can't believe it I've found my power on the first day… this is amazing!! I can't believe it."

"Well I can, you always find everything first, remember the Easter egg hunt you found all of the eggs before I did took me 6 hours to find that last egg under the dustbin. I just wish I could find mine"…


	3. Chapter 3 another power discovered

The adventures of Upendi and Rafiki

It was Saturday and I was really excited but nervous as well, it's the day of the big date with Covu and I want it to go perfectly. He was coming to collect me from my home in 15 minuets and I have only just got out of bed!! Luckily Rafiki had helped me set out an outfit the night before and the bread was already in the toaster for breakfast. It didn't take me long to get out of bed, do my hair, get changed, spread the margarine on my toast (cause I don't like butter or butter substitute) and shove it down my pie hole.

He arrived at my house perfectly on time and we got the magical express to the cinema. The film was a romance about a girl and a guy who were separated for years on end by there parents but finally found each other and there one true love in the end. But that's what I read on the internet, I didn't really watch the film I was too nervous to concentrate on it.

About half an hour into the movie Covu turned to me and we gazed into each others eyes leant forward into a kiss. Nervously I began to fiddle with my necklace like I usually do but this time there was a loud click and then nothing. Not a whisper or a mouse or a blink of an eye. I had stopped time! Covu was as still as stone stuck in the motion where he was before leaning in for a kiss. I had to start time again, but how!

Should I flick the necklace or spin the dial on it or maybe just push the big red button… I did all three but flicking the necklace rewound time back to where I was just waking up this morning. Spinning the dial on the necklace took me to the future where robots ruled the world and everyone was in flying cars and wore jumpsuits. I had a beard as long as my arm which was the scary part. Finally I pushed the big red button and time was put to normal and I was leaning in for that kiss (which was EXCELLENT).

As soon as the date was over, I ran as fast as I could to Rafiki's house and told her the great news (not the kiss). I had found my power and I am a time lord the only one since over 100 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 the jokes

After exclaiming to the world that we had both received our magical powers we decided to try out my power in crystal ball class

After exclaiming to the world that we had both received our magical powers we decided to try out my power in crystal ball class. Before we could test out my power there was a huge bang, a crash and a wallop coming from Rafiki as she gazed into the crystal ball she saw…

"And the wizard Nobel Prize for inventing the cheese mobile goes to UPENDI AND RAFIKI!!" The crowd went wild as all you could hear was shouting and screaming, people waving there cheese mobiles in the air everything was going mental. It was in the year 2018…

This was 10 years from now so she was obviously having another one of her nix moments. We wanted to see if what she had seen was correct and we were already trying out my power so we put it to the test. As I spun the dial on the compass I slipped and went too far we ended up in the year 3000.

We couldn't breathe as the whole world was living underwater (but we don't know if the whole great great great granddaughter thing is true). Suddenly we saw bubbles appear in front of our eyes as a fish had turned us into fish. I had turned into a dwarf angelfish and a beautiful one I was as well all the other fish were obviously jealous. Rafiki had turned into a clown fish and a funny one she was as well all she would do was make jokes (even if most of them were rubbish).

Rafiki's top ten jokes of the day:

1. If a woman is born in China, grows up in Australia, goes to live in America and dies in New Zealand, what is she? _Dead_

Upendi says: Jamaican

2. How can you double your money? _Look at it in a mirror_

Upendi says: Go on the game show "double or nothing"

3. What part of a fish weighs the most? _Its scales _

Upendi says: Well I know it's not the brain

4. What word is always spelt incorrectly? _Incorrectly_

Upendi says: Supercalafragalisticxpalydoshis

5. What is an "IG"? _An Eskimo's house without a toilet_

Upendi says: My imaginary friend

6. What has a bottom at the top? _A leg_

Upendi says: Rafiki doing a handstand

7. Why are false teeth like stars? _They come out at night_

Upendi says: They're old and you wouldn't want to get to close to them

8. Why is a bride always out of luck on her wedding day? _She never marries the best man_

Upendi says: She's not marrying a Leprocon

9. If everyone bought a white car, what would we have? _A white carnation _

Upendi says: A white traffic jam

10. Why did E.T have such big eyes? _He saw his phone bill (E.T phone home)_

Upendi says: He was electrocuted during testing


	5. im a litle yelow fsh in the deep blu sea

"Can somebody help me?…" I exclaimed as me and Rafiki wondered through a fish jam. (Traffic jam but with fish). As we circled all over the place trying to find something that looked like something we could recognise, we bumped into surprise surprise… another fish … " OY watch were your going!"

"sorry sir… but we were wondering if u could help us we some how just magically appeared here and now we don't know where we are the last thing we remember is when it was 2008 and we were in our classroom in school????" Rafiki asked

"I don't like to talk about the eruption" said Mr. Fishy.

"eruption????????"

"I don't wan to tell you how Mt. wafhjung erupted and burned up all the air meaning that everyone had to adapt"

"but Mt. wafhjung has been extinct for over 140000 years. What are you talking about? We want an explanation NOW!!" Upendi ordered

"where have you been livin, 2008?" mr. fishy said sarcastically.

"well actually………yes"

"freaks" he sniggered. Mr. Fishy then swam of but we couldn't let him go that easily we wanted to know bout this eruption and why everyone was under wataaa… "stop following me… if you want to know bout the eruption just go read about it… in the library… down the road and to the left… oh just follow me ill take you there."

"noooooooooooo sounds like school" I then ran off to eat a cheese burger behind a bin, whilst Rafiki followed Mr. moody pants.

……………………………………..

In the library me and Mr. Fishy said our goodbyes and he told me where I could find a map for the fishy city and where to get the info about the eruption. I wondered to an old book flicked open the pages and saw the strangest thing in the history of the universe it was a photo of 2 girls who looked familiar… then it clicked it was the same image I saw as the image in my vision of me and Upendi getting the wizard Nobel prise for the cheese mobile… It was like lighting had hit my brain I tore out the page from the book and ran to find Upendi.

……………………………………..

Yum. Great burger. Kind of soggy, but Guuuuuuuuurd. I saw Rafiki come swimming down the road as fast as she could swim the second I had finished my burger. She came down screaming me name saying she was right I jus stood there pretending I didn't know her my gills inflating with anger at how embarrassing she was being. She shouted some boring facts at me about the volcano but then it got interesting.

" and by the way I found a picture of us to winning the wizzad Nobel prize but anyway back to the volcano basically bla bola blab la bla bla blah!!!"

" Wait what was that about the Nobel prize??"

" oh yeh.. I found this picture in one of the archives its you and me with a cheese mobile… I wonder what we have become now… apart from fish I mean are we dead or have we found a way to like live… forever???"

"who cares I got a nobly prize!!!!" I exclaimed.

"A nobel prize dear not a nobly prize… Wait why are there all those photographer fish swimming round those other 2 fish… they important or something???" Said Rafiki.

"Duno they look like idiots to me"

"But look how great her hair is that's the work of a great hair dresser yano"

"ye well look how fat the other one is that definitely the work of a great cheese burger"

"Rafiki, Upendi over here, Mr. Washing fish from fish weekly we were all wonderin, how does it feel to be multi billionaires? The richest people in the sea? The top dollar? The big cheese…?" Said the posh reporter fish.

"Oh yes it feels great thanks, all the cheese burgers you can eat!!" Said the future Upendi

"It's a theoretical adventure of the human mind in fish form and size. It may be challenging at times but what's life without risk?" Said the future Rafiki,

"She sounds smarticle like you Rafiki and looks like ya too but with a better hairdo"

"Well I can definitely see you in that one I always thought u would turn out fat"

"Ye wat ev trev at least I look cute in that outfit unlike you in a SUIT!!!!" I shouted.

The press suddenly turned around as if hearing my last word wasn't enough one of the press had recorded our whole conversation and matched a picture of us as fish to an old picture of the future us as fish… it was a perfect match.

"Hey younger versions of us come back to our place something seems fishy here…" The future me said still trying to make jokes as usual.

"that jokes a bit wet, but shore." I replied.


End file.
